


Until death do us apart.

by panna_acida



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: "I CAN'T FUCKING SLEEP!" Geralt continued shouting and taking his hand back, letting the frustration pour out of him in waves. His sense completely hiwired, his blood boiling and his hunger growing and growing and... blood, sweet, sweet blood smell...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Until death do us apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I really don't know anything about the series apart from what it shows in the tv series... hello liberty! Also Inspired by an amazing art from sparkstarkart on tumblr.

Jaskier didn't knew much about the Witcher, on how they were “created” ( _he really hated that word_ ) apart from what others bard always sang, or what the legends said. But one certainly was true, the Witcher, well in that case Geralt was emotionally constipated. _Like really constipated_.

"You need a nap!" Jaskier snapped pointing a finger at the man in front of him, before going to put his hand on his side and take a step back just to look Geralt better. Because really? That was the third time in less than two hour that Geralt snapped at him.

" _Hm._ " Geralt grunted not even turning around to talk to Jaskier.

"That's not an answer Geralt!" Jaskier started voice softening a little and moving back, after a little head shake and a sigh, toward the man in front of him ready to take the other hand in his.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Geralt roared, slapping away Jaskier hand, finally turning around and taking a menacing step toward the bard, completely closing the distance between the two of them.

"Oooooooh" Jaskier mouth fell open, few second before he actually took Geralt hand pointing at his chest in his. "You do really need a nap!" Jaskier ended finally realizing what was happening, pulling gently the man toward the more dry land, to let him sit on a mossy rock, and maybe let him talk to let Geralt calm down.

"I CAN'T FUCKING SLEEP!" Geralt continued shouting and taking his hand back, letting the frustration pour out of him in waves. His sense completely hiwired, his blood boiling and his hunger growing and growing and... blood, sweet, sweet blood smell... 

"Jaskier?" Geralt asked in a low and dangerous tone, eyes red, a complete contrast to his normal golden.

"What?" Jaskier asked not understanding what was that sudden turn in Geralt, because the air around them started crackling with some kind of energy that he never felt, some _bad_ energy. “Geralt?” Jaskier called again, now sitting near the other, when in a blink of an eye he found himself dipped like a dancer, and Geralt face planted in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, sniffing like the wolf he was named after. A predator. “Geralt?” Jaskier tried again for the third time with a more firm tone, moving his hand between white locks, massaging slowly the scalp. “Are you sure that you don’t need more than a n…” His words stopped the moment Geralt teeth sinked in his neck and he felt his life literally being sucks out of him.

“Ge… ra… l… t?” Jaskier tried one last time with breath itching, calling, and calling, with a broken and terrified voice. Punching the back of Geralt head, pulling with all the energy he had the white strand of hair in his hand, pulling and pulling till his energy was gone. Till he could think. Till his world faded to black and his eyes closed, like in the ballad about death.

_Until death do us apart._

When Geralt finally come back, and he did it slowly, he found himself with a heavy weight in his arms, his hunger eased, and that cloud around his head finally lifted. He was finally feeling good, after more then a month. Finally free to think, and maybe to sleep. Finally to...

“Jask…” Geralt eyes moved slowly down to look at the dead weight in his arms and his heart stopped, like he did still have one beating inside his body, like he was human. “No.” Started slowly shaking his head in denial. “No” Geralt repeated again, lowering with all the care in the world the body in his arms. “No, no, no” The blood slowly drying from the two little dots in Jaskier neck, his blue jacket staind in red, the color drained from his face and the body heavy and lifeless. He did it, he did it… oh god no.

Geralt killed again the person he loved. He was really a monster, a one that didn’t need to be loved, a one that only needed to be left out of society, out of the world.

\---

In the ballad about Witcher, they always told a story about this man, the White Wolf, not having feeling, but they were wrong. They were so wrong, because he cared, he cared way too much. Cared and disappeared, like ghost of Geralt of Rivia, the butcher of Blaviken with his bard.

Disappeared from eyes, but never from the memories. Never from memories.

“Geralt?”


End file.
